


You forgot me

by Dottedwords



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottedwords/pseuds/Dottedwords
Summary: Prompt:- there could never have been a way for me to forget you.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	You forgot me

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many fics with Ty's pov, so I chose to write one. I hope you like it!

"Ty, wait! Please stop!" He did hear Kit but he still kept walking. Ty did not want to stop, to talk or be anywhere near Kit. He wasn't so sure of the last one. But he knew one thing that he would not stop walking. 

"Tiberius Nero Blackthorn, stop! Please!" Hearing Kit's voice crack at the end made his steps falter and Ty stopped.

He turned around and there he was, standing just two feet away, yet Ty could feel the long distance between them. Ty did not look at him, did not want to. He steadied his gaze on the vase behind Kit. 

His hands were fluttering furiously and he knew he was biting his lips hard. He wanted himself to stop. Ty had never cared about these things before, especially with Kit. He had trusted Kit then, he didn't know if he should trust him again.

"What do you want, Kit? He asked as calmly as he could. His own voice didn't sound familiar to him.

"I want you, Ty. I am tired. Of staying away from you, of not being able to talk to you, of watching you from one corner of the room but not touching you. I miss you."

Ty wanted to believe him, so much. He just was not sure he should.

But Kit looked so miserable. Was he? Ty didn't want to know. It would hurt him either way. 

Kit's hair was tumbling on his forehead, falling in his eyes. He didn't seem to care. Ty wanted to brush it away from his eyes. But he took a step back.

"You don't want me, Kit. You never have. You left me. You hurt me. And most of all, you forgot me." Ty said, his throat constricting. He could feel tears forming in the back of his eyes. He would not let them fall. He began to turn away.

"There could never have been a way for me to forget you, Ty. Never. I love you. I said it three years ago and I am saying it again." Kit's voice was barely a whisper but Ty heard him. 

Ty hadn't dared to really look at Kit even once since he arrived. He knew if he did, it would hurt even more than it did before. Now, Ty turned his eyes towards Kit to look at him. His grey eyes met Kit's beautiful blue ones and his breath hitched. 

Kit had tears in his eyes. He was crying for Ty or because of Ty. He didn't know. He had never wanted to be the cause of Kit's tears, neither today nor three years back. 

He wanted to accept Kit's words as the truth more than he wanted air to breath in that moment. But he still asked, staring at Kit's eyes.

"How can I believe you, Kit? Tell me why should I believe you?" It hurt to speak those words but he knew needed to say them.

"You don't believe my words, Ty? Then believe this." Kit said,his voice slightly hoarse.

Ty blinked and Kit was now standing just centimetres away from him. He was so close. Ty could see the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, his eyes red and puffed, every strand of his blond hair plastered to his face and his lips pink and soft. He could feel Kit's body heat yet Ty's whole body shivered. 

Kit slowly took his hand in his own and placed it on his chest. Ty could feel Kit's heart beating fast and loud under his hands just as he knew his was beating too. 

For a while, they just stood there. Together, barely any distance between them, quite in each other's presence. Ty knew Kit was staring at him but his own gaze was fixed at their intertwined hands on Kit's chest, taking in the number of his heart beats, not wanting to take his hand off. 

"I am sorry, Ty." Kit said. Ty could hear the tremor in Kit's voice. "I know I should not have left. But I just... I told you I loved you, Ty. You were the first person, I said it to, in years. And you didn't say it back. It just... broke something inside of me. My every insecurity I had since I was a child just doubled over and I.... I left. But I loved you, ty. I always did and I'll always do."

Ty did feel guilty but he felt relief too.

"I believe you, Kit. And I am sorry too. " He said in a whisper. 

Instead of saying anything else, he kissed Kit's lips, slow and soft. He could feel Kit's smile against his lips and he couldn't help but smile himself. 

Kissing Kit felt like putting the last piece of a puzzle together and Ty did feel complete and whole.


End file.
